eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Signature Quests Timeline
The following quests are similar in scope to Heritage Quests, but the rewarded items are new to EverQuest II rather than being familiar items from EverQuest. Signature Quests were first introduced in the Kingdom of Sky expansion, and commonly involve a series of quests ultimately rewarding a Fabled item. Many of the intermediate steps may also reward very fine items. The Epic Weapon Timelines are not listed here, but can instead be found at the Epic Weapons page. See also: an alphabetical list of all Signature Quests Non-Series Signature Quests *Level 60 - The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny - from Desert of Flames *:Reward: Ring of Fate *Level 65 - Koada'dal Magi's Craft - from Echoes of Faydwer *:Reward: Shield of the Magi'' *Level 70 - Blood of the Brood - from Kingdom of Sky *:Reward: class-specific Hoo'Loh's Helm or Hat *Level 70 - A Mark of Awakening - from Kingdom of Sky *:Reward: Mark of Awakened neck piece *Level 90 Tradeskill - Shadows of the Betrayed - from Sentinel's Fate *:Reward: Class-specific tradeskill weapon *Level 100 Tradeskill - What Lies Beneath - from Terrors of Thalumbra *:Reward: class-specific Censer of Confinement both adventuring and tradeskill versions Signature Series Quests The level of the quest which yields the reward(s) is included with the timeline's expansion information. Eitholi, Blade of the Fae Level 30 - from Echoes of Faydwer #The Wind That Speaks Her Name #A Voice of Another Kind #The Blade Within The Keep #More Than Just a Tree #:Reward: Eitholi, Blade of the Fae The Stormhammer Level 35 - from Echoes of Faydwer #The Hammer of Below collection #The Stormhammer #*Burning the Black Sun Grizzly Rug (Haunted Vaults access) #**Remnants of a Traitor #**Shards of the Eye of Stormhammer #**Refurbished Goods #:Reward: The Stormhammer The Ivy-Shrouded Orb of Tunare Level 70 - from Echoes of Faydwer #Corruption in the Faydark #Making it Manifest #Acquiring the Second Fragment #A Champion of the Koada'Dal #An Evening Jaunt #Tracking Down the Necromancer #The Hidden Crystal #A Small Testament #A Predestined Fate #:Reward: an Ivy-Shrouded jewelry piece Flowing Cape of the Dark Lord Level 70 (Epic) - from Echoes of Faydwer #Finding the Author #Lupine Elimination #Interception #Mushroom Eating Gnomes Have All The Fun #Digging Up The Evidence #The Flowing Cape of the Dark Lord #:Reward: Flowing Cape of the Dark Lord Artisan Epic Level 80 - from Rise of Kunark #Sarnak Supply Stocking #Bixie Distraction #Anything for Jumjum #One of the following quests based on your tradeskill: #*Scholar Errands #*Outfitter Errands #*Craftsman Errands #The Proof of the Pudding #:Reward: Earring of the Solstice and an artisan-class specific Cloak A Gathering Obsession Level 75 - from The Shadow Odyssey #A Gathering Obsession #A Gathering Obsession, Part II #A Gathering Obsession, Part III #A Gathering Obsession, Part IV #A Gathering Obsession, Part V #A Gathering Obsession, Part VI #A Gathering Obsession, Part VII #A Gathering Obsession, Part VIII #A Gathering Obsession, Final Errand -- Reward Cloak of the Harvester #The Return Of A Gathering Obsession -- Reward Artisan's Pack Pony #A Gathering Obsession Beyond The Grave -- Reward Artisan's Fully Trained Pack Pony The Shadow Odyssey Level 80 - from The Shadow Odyssey #The Shadow Odyssey, Prologue: A Missive from the Queen for good players, The Shadow Odyssey, Prologue: The Overlord's Command for evil ones. #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 1: Come Sail Away #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 2: The Gods Must Be Crazy #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 3: Veilbreaker Down #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 4: History Repeating #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 5: Breaking the Chains #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 6: The Guns of Brokenskull #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 7: The Drums of War #The Shadow Odyssey, Chapter 8: Aloha, Ethernauts #:Reward: Equipment of the Ethernauts The Footsteps of Dartain Level 85 - from Sentinel's Fate # The Footsteps of Dartain: Emergence # The Footsteps of Dartain: Observation # The Footsteps of Dartain: Discovery # The Footsteps of Dartain: Awakening # The Footsteps of Dartain: Experimentation # The Footsteps of Dartain: Enlightenment # The Footsteps of Dartain: Preparation # The Footsteps of Dartain: Ascension #:Reward: a Signet of your choice Seeking Lucan Level 90 (Epic) - from Sentinel's Fate #In Search of Lucan #Whispers from the Past #Confronting the Godslayer #:Reward: your choice of various Charms Sentinel's Fate Raid Progression Timeline Level 98 (Epic) - from Sentinel's Fate # Tending to Toxxicology # Envoy Incursion # Subordination Insubordination #:Reward: your choice of Fabled Shoulders The Fallen Swords Timeline Level 95 (Heroic) - from Destiny of Velious #The Fallen Swords: Mystery in the Shadows #The Fallen Swords: Sins of the Past #The Fallen Swords: Reasons and Rime #The Fallen Swords: Here, There Be Giants #The Fallen Swords: From the Edge #The Fallen Swords: All Roads Lead To... #*The Fallen Swords: Endgame #The War of Skyshrine: Keeping Enemies Close Shades of Drinal Timeline (access to Chains of Eternity instances) # Unexpected Consequences # Shades of Drinal: The Shores of Everafter # Shades of Drinal: Great and Small # Shades of Drinal: Skies of Red # Shades of Drinal: Puzzle Pieces # Shades of Drinal: Cardin Protection # Shades of Drinal: Incantatory Corruption # Shades of Drinal: Devoted Knowledge # Shades of Drinal: Dashed Upon the Shore # Shades of Drinal: Dreadcutter at World's End # Shades of Drinal: Fate's Crusade Darkness Ascending Signature Timeline # Darkness Ascending: Tear of Mystery # Darkness Ascending: Scarstone Security # Darkness Ascending: Small Council of the Tear # Darkness Ascending: Tear in the Drakelands Tears of Veeshan Signature Timeline #Tears of Veeshan: The Eternal Broodlands #Tears of Veeshan: Shattered Dreams #Tears of Veeshan: The Core Problem #Tears of Veeshan: Falling Tears #*Putting the Rage in Ragefire - rewards flying mount #Age's End: Final Monolith‎‎ #Age's End: Pieces Assembled‎‎ #Age's End: Shattered Fate Altar of Malice Signature Timeline #Starting quest #*Shattered Seas: Summoned to Deathknell Citadel #*Shattered Seas: Called to Qeynos Castle #Shattered Seas: Refuge Return #Shattered Seas: Chasing Greymast #Shattered Seas: Pirates' Plot #Shattered Seas: Enter the Savage Lands #Shattered Seas: Journey to Zavith'loa #Shattered Seas: Dark Threats on Dshinn #Shattered Seas: Dark Forest of Legend #Shattered Seas: Seeds of Malice #Shattered Seas: Highpass to Nowhere #Shattered Seas: Revelations in Highhold #Shattered Seas: Woken Scales #Shattered Seas: The Grey of Grim Shales #Shattered Seas: Temple of Doom #Shattered Seas: Epilogue in Dethknell Citadel or Shattered Seas: Epilogue in Qeynos Castle Terrors of Thalumbra Timeline #Starting quest #* - in Kelethin #* - in Neriak, City of Hate #**''Exiles can technically do either version of the quest, but are advised to do the good version as getting around in Neriak is nearly impossible.'' # # # # # # # Zek, the Scourge Wastes Timeline *Zek, the Scourge Wastes Timeline Kunark Ascending Timeline * Kunark Ascending Timeline Planes of Prophecy Timeline *Planes of Prophecy Timeline Chaos Descending Timeline *Chaos Descending Timeline Blood of Luclin Timeline *Blood of Luclin Timeline Category:Timelines Category:Signature Quest Timelines